


Nervous. Nice to meet you, boss - 7

by mk94



Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Adult Danny Fenton, Age Difference, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk94/pseuds/mk94
Summary: After their first meeting, Vlad and Danny need to talk to someone about it.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters
Series: Nervous. Nice to meet you [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1167065
Comments: 6
Kudos: 107





	Nervous. Nice to meet you, boss - 7

It all started when Valerie spilled coffee on the CEO.

No. It started when she overslept, threw on her prepared business dress with purse and dashed out her run-down apartment, her high heels in her hands as he sped down the stairs. The young intern managed to get into her bus by running next to it and slamming her fist at the slid door while screeching death threats at the bus driver.

While swaying in the middle of the crowded bus, she tried to apply her Make-up on. It was not that bad until a sweaty man in blue overall sneezed in an extremely manner, causing her lipstick to color the rest of her cheek.

The man apologized, giving her a surprisingly clean tissue. Valerie accepted it, deciding to not yell at him out of frustration.

Finally at her destination, she sped out in her high heels and made her way into the building only to fall mid-step because of one shoe to break.

Now hopping and stumbling through the entrance, she ignored the stares as she quickly made her way to the rest rooms. Thank goodness that she had a tour last week around the main spots of this company.

“Your first day is horrible, but you still can do it”, she hissed at her reflection in the mirror, fixing her wild hair into a messy bun. Fixing the last of her Make-up and gluing her broken shoe together (she should thank her dad for always telling her to take glue with her), she carefully stepped out the restroom and towards her colleague who was waiting for her already.

Her grin was cold.

“Nice to meet you finally!” the woman greeted her, dusting off some non-existent dust from her perfect business skirt. Valerie felt intimidated at her pure and perfect appearance. Ms. Sanchez seemed to be a woman who knew what she wanted in life. Her shining black hair reached to her waist and didn’t seem to bother her at work. Manicured nails tapping down on the counter impatient while her breast seemed to seek some freedom from the cage that was her pink blouse.

“Yeah, nice to meet you, too,” Valerie greeted back, her voice barely reaching room volume.

“You did coffee errands before?” Ms. Sanchez smiled sweetly and Valerie could only nod.

“Here is the list, be back in ten”

Around ten ó clock, she arrived with piled up cup holders of Starbucks coffee. The young intern froze as a crowd of coworkers stormed over to her and demanding their drinks.

Ms. Sanchez was smirking all the way as the men were giving her space as she approached Valerie and took her own cup. Without thanking her, she left. And so did the others.

“No, seriously, I’m fine,” she grumbled, balancing the rest of overpriced coffee on her way to the elevator,” it’s okay. I can carry that all on my own. I don’t need help”

Her shoe broke again, causing her to fall at the exact moment the elevator doors open.

A man in black suit shouted as he was covered in coffee, Valerie on her knees staring in panic.

“Shit, I’m so sorry! Man, this day couldn’t get any worse!”

Before the elder man could say something, she pulled him to the women’s restrooms, dragging him to the sinks and wetting some tissues to clean him up.

“I could pay for the cleaners,” she hastily said, dabbing the wet tissues randomly across the chest, then neck, then face, gasping as the man pulled away from her.

“Again, I’m so sorry! Your face is burned!”

“Not the first time, I assure you,” the man said with an amused grin before adding,” please don’t worry, that was a joke”

Sighing in defeat, Valerie threw away the tissues and leaned over the sinks,” I give up. This is the worst day of my life”

“M-Ma’am, please,” the guy petted her shoulder carefully,” it’s just coffee”

“It’s not the coffee! It’s my first day today and everything went wrong! I overslept, my damn shoe is breaking every step I take, I couldn’t handle the stupid errand for Ms. Sanchez and-“

“W-wait, she ordered you to bring coffee?” the man asked curious, seeing Valerie nod before laughing.

He shook his head amused, leaned down to wash his face and dried it, till laughing.

“Welcome to our company. You officially are now part of it,” he chuckled few more times, pointing at her,” I didn’t get your name”

Blinking, Valerie quickly replied,” Valerie Grey, sir”

“M-M-Ms. Grey, when I started working here, I also was ordered to bring coffee for the w-w-h-whole staff,” the man said, leading her out of the rest rooms, asking her to follow him.

“And it went as wrong as it could be, believe me,” he chuckled, asking her to push the highest button, standing in the other elevator with her while a janitor cleaned the mess they left behind. She did as she was told, all the while listening to him telling her his own story of mishaps and pranks.

When they arrived at the door of the boss’s door, he went in like nothing was wrong, expecting the intern to follow him.

Freezing in place, she peeked into the office, hearing the man inviting her in while he switched his shirts and jacket.

“Uhm, I didn’t get your name?” she asked meekly, hoping dearly that this wasn’t what it looks like.

Fixing his clothes, the man held out his hands,” Vlad M-Masters. CEO. And I hire you as my personal assistant”

“But it’s my first day!”

“That’s why you are starting as the assistant of my personal assistant, Valerie, m-meet M-Ms. Sanchez”

Valerie turned around seeing just in time as Ms. Sanchez’s jaw fall open, staring wide eyed at her.

Three years later…

“Ms. Grey, I h-hope you didn’t forget our m-meeting in ten minutes. There is something important I need to discuss with you,” Mr. Masters walked past her counter as he entered his office.

“Of course not, sir,” Valerie grinned up at the closing door, ignoring Paulina’s growl as she tipped angrily another Mail to a client next to her.

“I’m working my beautiful ass off for this old stuttering man for ten years now. How come he invites _you_ to his weekly meeting?”

Shrugging easily, Valerie glanced over to her,” maybe I’m just more important than you, who knows?”

Sighing in frustration, Paulina shoved her softly and sending the last mail. Giving few more documents to her colleague, she announced her leave.

“Have fun with Mr. Masters. Maybe this time you’re giving me some insight?”

“Top Secret. Sorry,” Valerie replied, not sounding sorry at all. Paulina smirked amused, shrugged her purse on and left.

Valerie turned back to her screen and finished up some of her own work before also packing up. She took her purse and walked around the counter to Mr. Masters’ office door.

“Come in,” he answered as she knocked and Valerie entered with a smile.

“So,” she started, sitting down at his desk and receiving her glass of wine from Mr. Masters,” how was the date yesterday?”

“Frustrated. Horrible, to say the least. Mr. Dimmadome sure wants to impress anyone who is a tad richer than him”, her boss sighed, sipping his own wine, leaning back and glancing out the huge windows behind him.

Though his answer was disappointment, Valerie noticed a soft raise on the corner of his lips.

“But surely that was not what you wanted to tell me?” She grinned. Her grin grew as he turned back to her, excitement in his eyes.

“Fascinated. I met someone”

Before she could ask him about the man, Mr. Masters told her everything he knew about him. The man who broke up with his girlfriend yesterday (not Mr. Masters’ fault) and who ended up drunk (clearly Mr. Masters’ fault). He explained to her his appearance, starry eyes as he did so.

“Dreamy. Valerie you can’t believe how handsome he is”

“I can imagine, the way you are gushing over him,” the young woman replied amused.

“He’s really handsome. And funny. And tall. There are not many people who are taller than me…”

“Mr. Dimmadome surely wasn’t, huh?”

Mr. Masters snorted,” but his hat over towered me, though”

Both broke out in laughter.

They sipped their drinks and switched their conversation to Valerie’s current love life or life in general. It all was well till she started explaining him how that sweaty guy in blue she always saw in the bus now apparently found a girlfriend. At that point she noticed her boss frowning at his wine glass.

“Mr. Masters? Are you alright?”

“What if he won’t call? What if he does?”

Valerie put her glass down,” why shouldn’t he call you?”

She watched her boss avoiding her eyes as he choked out his words.

“He’s…H-he’s younger than me”

“How much younger are we talking about?” Valerie frowned.

Holding his glass more nervously, her boss glanced up at her. Valerie’s eyes widen.

“My age? Okay. That is some age gap that truly can’t be ignored”

Groaning, Mr. Masters hit his head on his desk dramatically,” I know…”

Cujo loved his owner. He loved him very much and he loved his life. He was just a pup, but one day, he will be a scary guard dog just like Bruno and Albus. Those were Rottweilers just like him! Cujo loved them but sometimes they get bity with him.

Well, they never attacked him out of spite but only if he got too naughty and steal their food. Which he did often enough.

“Hello Cujo” was called in their direction and Cujo couldn’t believe that his human friend was already back again. Barking and running towards the gates of their junkyard, Cujo wagged his tail as he barked some more at his favorite human friend that was not his owner.

“Hey there buddy,” human friend greeted him, giving him light pets through the bars,” miss me?”

Miss him? Of course he missed him! It had been ages! Centuries! Millenniums! Scratch that, it had been forever ago since he last saw human friend!

Cujo barked and jumped in excitement to show human friend just how much he missed him, wagging his tail as it earned him ear scratches.

“I missed you too, Cujo. Such a good boy you are. Are you a good boy?”

Cujo barked. Yes! Yes he is a good boy! HE IS A GOOD BOY!

“Yes you are” Human friend answered. HA! Cujo knew it. His owner also called him, Albus and Bruno good boys.

“I have met someone,” human friend spoke up, stroking Cujo’s fur calmly,” and I don’t know if I should call him”

Cujo threw himself on the side, expecting belly rubs. Human friend nodded in recognition and rubbed his belly. Cujo loved belly rubs!

“I don’t even know if I like guys, you know? It’s… It’s weird for me to find a man attractive… well, attractive in that way…”

The warm hand on his belly moved up to Cujo’s neck, scratching him perfectly under his collar. Cujo felt like he was in heaven.

“He gave me his number. I asked for it and he gave it to me. That must mean something right?” Human friend asked. Cujo didn’t understand what he was asking, but he barked anyway. Human friend seemed happy with that and continued.

“You’re right. I should be careful about it. The last thing I want is getting his hopes up only to be disappointed”

Albus was heard barking and Cujo whined when human friend pulled away from him. His friends ran towards him and barked and growled warningly at human friend who gave them a respectful distance.

“Alright guys, I’m leaving okay?” human friend said and kneeled down to look at Cujo,” I’m going to call him. Wish me luck, okay?”

Cujo barked and wagged his tail as he watched human friend leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it :)


End file.
